Not Alone
by LittleMadFreak
Summary: The Doctor's not alone he's not the last Timelord. Armed with this infomation, what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well if your reading this you've opened my story, so thanks. It is greatly appreciated.**

**This is my first Doctor Who FanFiction and I'm slightly worried about it. Mainly because I'm not too good at the sciency stuff, so if you have any suggestions they would be a great help.**

**Anyway, I've been working on this story on and off for about a year now. And I actually started writing it after the second series finale, but I couldn't quite work out how I would make it work but with a little help from my brother, my friends and the brilliant people who write Doctor Who, I got there.**

**Summary: The Doctor's not alone; he's not the last Timelord. With this infomation, what will he do?**

* * *

A while later the phone began to ring, the sound echoed around the large house. Rose had been asleep on the couch; since she'd been stranded here she'd had difficulty sleeping, but after a god cry (like she'd had this afternoon) she always fell asleep without a problem. The phone shocked her awake. She climbed out from under the blanket that Jackie had placed over her, knocking half of the tissues off of the table and onto the freshly cleaned floor. Rose cursed and trudged towards the phone. 

"Tyler household," Rose said in a cheery voice, a complete contrast to how she actually felt.

"Hey Rose, it's Mickey."

"Oh hey," Rose said, happy to hear a familiar voice. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just thought you might want to meet up? I'm bored out of my mind here. Can I come over?"

"Uh," Rose looked around the house. It was a total pigs sty. "Maybe we could go to the cinema? Or into town?"

Lucky for Rose, Mickey agreed and about half an hour later he was at the door. He pressed the doorbell and a few seconds later he was greeted by a considerably happier than normal Rose. Walking out the door, Rose shouted back "Won't be long Mum!" And she was out the door before she could even hear Jackie's reply.

* * *

There was nothing on at the cinema, well nothing that they hadn't already seen way to many times, so they'd gone for lunch instead. Now they were walking aimlessly up and down the high street. Every now and then they would stop and look into the window, but Mickey was now officially broke and Rose only had 42p left, and had yet to find anything to spend it on. Occasionally they would go into a shop and decided what they would buy when they came into some money, but both knew that they weren't really going to be able to afford to actually buy the jacuzzi that they had agreed they would earlier. 

As they were about to enter yet another shop that was way out of their budget, Rose's mobile began to ring. "Go ahead; I'll be in in a minute." She told Mikey as she rooted through her bag to find the ringing phone.

"'Kay"

The Caller ID read 'Home' so Rose flipped open the mobile. "Hello?"

"Rose, thank God! You need to come home. You have a visitor. Hurry!" And the line went dead.

"Sure thing Mum." She sighed. '_What's made her so happy?'_ Rose hated to admit it, but she hated it when anyone else was that happy. It just made her feel worse. It reminded her of when she used to be that happy. And, in turn, that reminded her she couldn't be that happy again.

* * *

It took Rose and Mikey just under ten minutes to get back to the Tyler's house. As soon as Rose had opened the front door Jackie ran straight towards the two of them, latching on to Rose's wrist and pulling her towards the main living room, where Rose assumed the visitor was. "Come on!" Jackie complained. Rose had been practically running to keep up with her mother, but now she was frozen to the spot. 

One thought was repeatedly running through her mind. _'It was a dream. It has to be a dream.'_ It wouldn't be the first time that she'd imagined him here. That's all she'd done recently. She'd dreamt up thousands of different ways that he could come back and find her.

He would turn up at Torchwood, she would be in the middle of a meeting and he would over hear her using all the technical and science-y terms she'd learnt from spending time with him and he'd be so proud of her. He'd walk straight into the meeting and scoop her up into his arms.

Or he'd turn up on her birthday and jump up out of a box that had been wrapped to look like a normal present. Or having the TARDIS wrapped up as a birthday present. Rose had actually dreamt this quite often and when she awoke on her birthday and found a box that would have been the perfect TARDIS sized box, she couldn't wait for Jackie and Pete to wake up. She tore all the paper off of the box and took a deep breath, preparing herself, before carefully opening the cardboard box. When she saw, not The TARDIS, but a new wardrobe (which she'd actually been asking for,) she felt so stupid for thinking that he'd have found a way to get back to her that she broke down into tears. When Jackie found her an hour or so later, she had never seen her daughter looking so helpless. That was the day that Rose had declared she was going to find The Doctor. No matter what.

She'd thought up thousands of different ways, yet somehow she knew this wasn't a dream. It was different. He was really here.

Even though she was convinced that it was real, she couldn't resist reaching up and pinching herself on the arm. "Ouch!" She yelped, causing him to laugh that laugh. She felt tears coming to her eyes.

"You came back."

"Well I couldn't just leave you here, could I?" Asked The Doctor.

He smiled his cheeky smile, holding out his arms. Rose knew why. She took off, running towards him; she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. They both laughed at their stupidity, but still held on as if this moment could be ripped away from them at any moment.

"You were always my favourite," The Doctor whispered, softly. "I couldn't replace you." He smiled, finally lowering Rose back to the ground. They pulled apart and the Doctor saw Rose had tears streaming down her face, despite her effort to hold them back, and he reached out and wiped them away. Rose smiled up at him, still doubting that what she was seeing was actually real, but she didn't care. She wanted to make the most of this, especially if it was a dream- she could wake up at any moment.

Sometime during the reunion Jackie and Mikey had excused themselves from the room and gone to get a cup of Tetley tea in the kitchen. Rose and The Doctor had joined them a few minutes later, both wearing giant smiles. Now, The Doctor was re-enacting how he'd managed to come back to the parallel universe. Rose was watching The Doctor dancing around the kitchen wide eyed from her position at the dining table; she'd missed the adventures. Mickey was half listening to the story, but the be honest he was totally lost. And Jackie was reading her Heat magazine, none of The Doctor's stories had ever made sense to her and she was tired of trying to follow them.

"As soon as I'd heard those words," he finished, referring to his meeting with The Face of Bo, "I knew I had to find whoever it was, this other Timelord."

Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing, his words had not entirely registered yet, (in fact, his being here had not entirely registered yet.) "Another Timelord? I don't understand."

He smiled, making her knees weak. "You remember when we came here the first time?" Rose nodded, as did Mickey. (Jackie was still absorbed by her magazine.) So The Doctor continued. "I told you that we couldn't travel between universes, like that, again. Not anymore. Not if there's only one Timelord. I didn't know that there was anyone else, but when Bo Face… uh, Mr. Bo… No, Face of Bo! Yeah, that's it, when he told me about him, or her, I couldn't wait to get here. To see you."

Rose felt tears threatening to spill over again, but she managed to hold them back. She hadn't been this happy in ages, she wanted to savour every minute of it. There was no way that she would allow these damn tears to clouding her view of _her _Doctor.

* * *

After The Doctor's long winded description of everything which had led him back to finding her, he took her into the Tyler's back garden, where he'd not-so-cunningly hidden the TARDIS. Rose ran towards it and stroked the blue wooden exterior, like she'd seen The Doctor do so many times before. 

"Please tell me I don't look like that?" He joked, unlocking the door and climbing inside.

"I've missed this old thing," Rose said as she followed The Doctor into the TARDIS.

"Ready?"

And with that the TARDIS de-materialised.


	2. Chapter 2

The planet that they had chosen to visit was deserted, almost. I say chosen, but to be honest it's not somewhere anyone would _choose_ to go to. If this wasn't where the other Timelord was apparently hiding, The Doctor and Rose may have never visited. It wasn't the best place in the world to take a trip too. There weren't any sights to be seen. There were no particularly interesting people to meet. All of that had disappeared, long ago.

Rose was too happy about being here anyway. She wanted to get back to travelling the universe. She'd missed the adventures. All she wanted was to hop back into the TARDIS and start saving the world again. She wanted to be a hero again. She loved that side of her job. She loved running around, saving people's lives, solving crimes, stopping the bad guys. That was _one_ of the things she'd missed the most.

However, The Doctor _was_ what she'd missed the most. And this is what he wanted to do. He wanted to find and thanks this other Timelord. Apparently it was rude not to. Rose didn't understand why, it wasn't as if he/she knew about them. She wouldn't be offended if they hadn't tracked her down to say "Thank you". She wouldn't even know the difference.

It's not that Rose wasn't grateful, she was. Of course she was. Whoever this was, they'd helped in bringing her Doctor back to her and for that she would be eternally thankful. It's just, she didn't want to sound selfish, but… she _finally_ had him back with her. And, to be honest, she wasn't ready to share him, at least not yet. If ever.

"_I'll follow you anywhere."_ She'd once told The Doctor. Now her words were coming back to haunt her. He wanted to come here and meet his only fellow Timelord. Once he'd said 'thanks' they could go. She sighed. _Then we can get back to normal._

The Doctor leaped with joy when the TARDIS stopped lurching and finally touched down onto land. He ran to the doors and took a step outside. With Rose close on his heels, just liked she'd promised. The Doctor inhaled deeply, taking in the stale air. It was as if he could taste the place had been abandoned. The sight in front of them defiantly confirmed his suspicions. To the left there was a group of wooden _houses_, if you could call them that, squashed together into the tiniest area. Apart from that it was desert land as far as the eye can see. There was the odd tree sprouting out of the dry sand, but there were no other signs of life. No more plants, no animals, no, uh… people. And most importantly, no Timelord.

Rose about to ask The Doctor if it was possible that there had been a mistake, maybe this Timelord had moved on the TARDIS could have messed up. That was when they saw her. Running. _Maybe it's a Timelord thing. _Rose thought. She glanced up that The Doctor and saw that unforgettable lop-sided grin on his face. If this mystery woman was running, there was adventure just round the corner. She knew it immediately, and the look on The Doctor's face told her that he did too. Suddenly, she was glad they'd come.

Centehua raced towards the strange blue box and two figures. Even though she had no idea who they were, it had to be better than staying here. She'd been running for about an hour. She'd figured the creature that was following her would tire out. After about ten minutes she'd noticed her mistake, but it was too late now. If she stopped it'd surely catch her. So she ran. Her heart was pounding and her cheeks were flushed, yet she didn't mind. She always felt alive when she was running. Nothing else in the world could make her feel so alive.

As she got closer to the TARDIS (not that she knew that's what it was) Centehua became more curious. Thoughts swam through her mind. Who were these people? How had they gotten here? And most importantly, would they help her? Her final question was answered when she reached the TARDIS. The man and woman were back inside now, she ran straight into the strange blue box, shutting the doors behind her.

Centehua collapsed onto the floor, taking the opportunity to catch her breath. The ground lurched beneath her as they shot through time and space, Centehua shot across the floor, taking the woman down with her. "Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry." Centehua said as she fussed over the woman, making sure that she was okay.

"Oh that's alright." She smiled cheerily, then confided. "I do that all the time."

That caused the man to chuckle. "That's true." He agreed without looking up. He jabbed at a few buttons on the machine in the centre before coming over to join them.

"No way…" Centehua whispered in amazement as she finally realized where she was. "Is this…? Are you…?" She struggled to find the words that she needed. The two strangers waited patiently for her. "Are you a Timelord?" Centehua asked at last. The young man nodded, with a huge smile covering his face.

"Yup, that's me. I'm The Doctor. Nice to meet you." He said offering her a hand up. Then, after helping the blonde woman up, he led them into a large room. Three of the four walls were lined with shelves that held countless amounts of books. Then on the final wall there were paintings. There must have been at least seventy. Some were still life paintings, of flowers and fruit bowls. Then there were paintings of famous people, throughout history. Some she recognised, some she didn't, and many looked like they were from some point in the future. There were, conveniently, three comfortable looking chairs in the corner of the room. The three sat there in silence for a few minutes. Centehua was completely confused. All her life, or for as long as she could remember, she had been the last Timelord. Well, she had thought she'd been the last Timelord. Obviously not.

Rose nudged The Doctor, trying to get him to break the uncomfortable silence, but he just looked back at her with a blank expression. Apparently he'd not noticed how tense the air had gotten in the past five minutes. "Um, I'm Rose." She said finally.

Centehua just nodded, she was still trying to take in the earlier information.

Rose noticed that there was nothing that she could say to make this easier, only The Doctor could explain this. She jabbed her elbow into his side again, but to no avail.

Rose excused herself, leaving The Doctor to do the explaining. She'd told The Doctor that she had to call Jackie and seen as she didn't have anything else to do, she thought she'd better keep up pretences. The phone rang and rang, before it went through to the answering machine. Rose left a short message just to let Jackie know that she was okay, secretly glad that she hadn't picked up because that would have meant a lecture about being careful not to get sucked into anymore alternate universes. Then she settled down in her room, waiting for the Doctor and Centehua to emerge for the library.


End file.
